Out of My Mind
by JaInNeKoTuRtLe
Summary: Quinn has lived in Forks, Washington her whole life, but the only problem is that her whole life she has been taking care of her own parents. Her father had schizophrenia, and her mother is an alcohol addict. When her grandparents come down from Alaska to live with her family, Quinn can finally be accepted back into society after so many years in the dark.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn has lived in Forks, Washington her whole life, but the only problem is that her whole life she has been taking care of her own parents. Her father had schizophrenia, and her mother is an alcohol addict. When her grandparents come down from Alaska to live with her family, Quinn finally has a chance to go out into the real world and live her life, finally. But will her lack of social skills make high school either a living hell, or could it actually help her? And what do to "wolves" have to say about the new student?

"Stop it! Stop it! They're trying to kill me!"

I groaned, and rolled out of bed for the third time that night. I didn't even bother turning on the light in my room, I just made my way up the stairs and down the hall of the two story home, feeling my way until I found the first doorknob on the left.

I hesitated at the door though, unsure of what would greet me when I turned the knob. I listened at the door for a few moments, but all I could hear was heavy breathing, and occasionally muttering here and there.

I decided I should just get it over with, so I opened the door slowly, making my way into the room cautiously.

"Quinn, please don't come in HERE!" the man said, his face mixed with fear and anger.

"It's okay," I replied, "the monster won't get you, he's gone away already." I said this as calmly as I could, my patience running out. This was the third time I was up tonight, and of course_ she_ wouldn't help.

"B- but Quinn, he… he came and said that he would kill me. He's going to kill me! He told me to kill you!" the man was back into hysterics, his voice once again rising. "He's right behind you! Please leave!" He ducked his head into his hands, muttering to himself once again.

I went over to the bed, and sat down next to him. "It's alright Dad, he's gone now, and I'm here." He seemed to calm down a bit after I sat with him for I few more minutes, so I gently pushed him back to his bed and made sure he was comfortable before leaving the room.

I headed back downstairs to my own room, and collapsed back into my warm sheets.

There are many things in life that I'm not certain about like 'where do you go when you die?' or 'what if this life is just some big dream?', but two things I am absolutely sure about: my own father has extreme schizophrenia, and my mother is too drunk to even care about my father or I.

My name is Quinn Patterson, and this is my life.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I groggily rolled out of bed, pushed my alarm off, and stretched until my back cracked. It was 4:30; I was a little off schedule, but I could still get everything ready before he woke up.

I usually would wake up around 4 o'clock to get the house ready for my father after he wakes up. Even when he is in control of his schizophrenia, he still likes to have his house looking a certain way. You could say that he was a bit OCD even before we even found out about his psychological order.

This is the life I've always known. It wasn't very long after I was born before my father found out that he had schizophrenia, and my mother was having a hard time, dealing with a newborn on her hip and a husband whose mental condition was constantly questionable.

She never would drink when I was around. It wasn't until I turned seven when she actually started drinking heavily, and I had to take more care of my dad. In a way, it wasn't here fault. I know how hard it is being with someone who can't really connect with you, but I have coped, and I still love my father. My mother no longer loves my father, she thinks of him as more of an expense than anything else. I can't help but have a mild dislike for my mother, mostly for leaving me on my own when dealing with my father. She was there, but not emotionally.

For example, when I lost my first baby tooth, my mother had gotten so wasted in our living room that when I walked in to show her my pearly white tooth in the little plastic baggie, she was already completely passed out.

Sometimes I think that my mother has rid me of my childhood, but then I think of what she's had to go through.

My mom's name is Charlotte Patterson, but before she was Charlotte Randolph. My parents met in college; my mother was going to be a surgical nurse, and my dad, William Patterson, was going to be a kindergarten teacher. It wasn't soon before they were dating, but then something unexpected happened: my mom found out she was pregnant.

After much discussing about their future, my mother and father decided to get married. My mom dropped out of school, much to her parent's disapproval, and my father supported my mother while staying in school.

It wasn't long before I was born, and by that time my dad was already finished with college, and had already taught about one month of school with his very first kindergarten class. They were well off, and were progressing as a family, but then it happened: one day my father came home, and said that we shouldn't sit on the couch, because the spiders in the couch sent messages to the government. We thought he was just kidding, and preceded through our daily life, my mother happily caring for me while my father continued to work. There were warning signs, but one day he just snapped.

We were driving to a restaurant, and my dad thought it would be fun to hang out of the car window by his waist. I was crying hysterically in the backseat, and my mother was yelling and screaming at my father. We had to stop the car, and when we did he kept telling us about how 'the monster' was telling him to, and that it was his duty to stop all of the police officers from sending messages to the government, and how the government was going to kill us all.

I think that was the point of which my mother started falling out of love with my father. It wasn't that he had done anything wrong; it was never his fault to begin with, but my mom didn't see the same man that she had met in college.

And so here we are today, just struggling to make ends meet, starting each day with determination to make things right… at least that's how I do it. My mother works at a grocery store, so I usually have to drive her there, and pick her up from work.

I myself attend online high school. It was something I decided for myself in 4th grade. I could no longer stand the fact that I was the only kid in my grade that had parents that never came to one parent conference, play, or musical at the school. I was both embarrassed, and at the time, ashamed. So I've taken school online from 5th grade until now, in 10th grade.

I don't really have any friends, considering the unusual circumstances that I live with, but it's alright with me. I was never a kid who really needed companionship, but I am lonely from time to time. It's only natural for me to feel like that. Sometimes I wish I had a hoard of friends I could hang out with, or a boyfriend who would help me through hard times with my mom and dad.

I find it amazing that I've lived in Forks my whole life, but not once have I really met any kids my age. Sure, I see them around, but I never have the courage to go up to them. They usually are already talking to their own friends, too busy to even notice me lingering near them. I recognize faces from my part time job, but I've never had the courage to go up and just start talking to them. The thought of trying to talk to anyone else I don't know scares the shit out of me.

Anyways, after I wake up I usually have to make sure that the house is at least orderly, and somewhat clean, before I have to wake up my father, and shake my mother to get her to take a shower and go to work.

I walked down the hallway from my room, and strolled into the kitchen, where I turned to the sink and did the dishes. I then set out three place mats on the light wooden table in the small kitchen. It was Tuesday, so it was the blue place mats.

I then went into the living room where my mother was sleeping on the couch. She had her own room, but she was usually to tired or drunk to make it all the way up the stairs when she comes home in the early morning.

When I walk into the living room, I see that the fireplace needs to be lit; it's late November, and we usually keep the fire going all year round. After the fire was started, and everything was back in order in the living room, I grabbed a duster and dusted everything in the living room, and then went into the study.

The study was probably my favorite room in the whole house. It gave the effect that you were in a Victorian mansion almost, with beautiful rugs and paintings upon the wall. The dark mahogany desk was where I usually spent my hours online, whether it was for school or not. But the beautiful carved desk and matching chair were not my favorite part of the room: the window was.

The house was built on a hill, so the window looked out over the hill, and into the vast, dense expanse of forest. We were near the Quileute reservation, so I could see a small stretch of beach on the reservation, frothy blackish blue waves washing up and down.

I could stare out that window all day and not be bored. There was so much wildlife and nature around us, all you have to do is look. For example, about three months ago the sparrows in the trees all left the nest, and the bird nest soon became abandoned, but still lay in the tree. During the summer, a tree near the beach was hit with lightning, and it slowly started to decompose.

There are so many things I seem to notice, but other people pass it off as an everyday occurrence. I think that's a shame; things are so beautiful if you can see what really happens.

After I finish cleaning, I make sure my mom is in the shower, before I start making breakfast. Tuesday had blue place mats and eggs and bacon for breakfast, green place mats and turkey sandwiches for lunch, and yellow place mats and beef stew for dinner. Everything had to be arranged perfectly, or my father would take notice, and things always got out of hand when things weren't completely perfect.

I assumed the reason why my father wanted everything to be so organized was because even if he didn't have complete control over his mind, he still had control over how his house was run. I was fine with the specifics, as long as my father was happy.

I finished making eggs and bacon, and served a portion onto each plate when I heard footsteps coming downstairs. I smiled.

"Hi Papa!" I greeted, smiling at my father. "Good morning darling." He said, patting my head. I chuckled. This is what our morning greeting usually is.

"I have to take mother to work; will you be okay while I leave?" I asked. I was always worried Papa would have a fit when I wasn't there, and something bad would happen to him. "Oh course darling. I'll probably read the paper while you're gone." He replied, taking a bite of crunchy bacon. I nodded and made my way upstairs.

I made my way to the closed bedroom door next to my own room, and knocked. A few seconds later a woman a few inched shorted than me emerged from the dimly lit room. I wasn't very tall, only about 5'6, but my mother was even shorter. With unruly, curly brown hair and large blue eyes, she was once very beautiful. Of course, aging and stress have transformed her. Grey streaked through her hair, and large purple bags were under her eyes, no doubt from her hangover. I looked at her outfit; black pants and the required baby blue shirt from her work.

"Are you ready to leave mother?" I asked. She still seemed a little out of it, and I was reluctant to send her off to work. She nodded though, so I assumed that she wasn't that out of it.

I went back downstairs, closely followed by my mother. I directed her to sit down, and forced her to eat all of her breakfast before giving her three ibuprofen tablets. It would hopefully help with her hangover headache. My father was sitting at the table, drinking a cup of coffee and reading this morning's newspaper I had left on the table for him. Neither wife nor husband said anything to each other.

I sighed, and grabbed the only set of cars keys we had. We decided not to long ago that we should sell dad's car; he wouldn't be going anywhere soon, unless under my mother's or my supervision. I grabbed my bag as my mother took her plate to the sink and rinsed it off slowly. I impatiently waited as she put her dishes away, before grabbing her purse and following me out to the driveway.

"Bye Papa!" I yelled before closing and locking the front door. The super market my mother worked at was only fifteen minutes away, but I couldn't take any chances with my father being in danger. I made sure I had my keys and cell phone before unlocking the car and getting in.

I closed the door, and we made our way to my mother's work. The ride was mostly quiet, with the exception of the rare question here and there from my mother. "So how are your classes going?" or "How is your job going?" were a few of the questions my mother frequently asked. It was annoying, because that's all she could come up with for questions. She knew nothing about me, but still had the nerve to call herself my mother. I usually just answered with one answer questions, and we seemed content not to talk after the exchanges.

We soon approached the parking lot to the grocery store, and I stopped to let my mother out. "Bye." I stated, as she got out of the car slowly. She nodded and thanked me, and I sped off after I saw she got through the doors safely.

Ugh, I was so tired, and it was only Tuesday. Well, I'll just have to focus on getting through the day…

Yet another new story. I just have so many ideas, and not enough time! I promise I will try as hard as I can to make these stories happen, I have not yet given up! Reviews very much appreciated, as well as constructive criticism! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Woohoo! Finally, chapter 2! I've been so busy, and all I've wanted to do is write more of this story. I decided I needed to get in at least one chapter before I totally lose my mind with school, so here it is! Enjoy, my lovelies!

It was a Friday afternoon, and I was cleaning up right after lunch. The day had been going tremendously well. I had gotten my mother to work on time, and Dad hadn't freaked all week after the episode on that very early Tuesday morning. He was actually acting as though he wasn't even sick. He would come down in the morning, and kiss me on the forehead, before going and sitting down at the breakfast table. He would hum and put on his reading glasses, and ask me questions about school.

It was almost like I had my father back.

Of course, even if I had my father back, my mother was still distant and unkempt. She doesn't usually talk to me or Dad, even when he is perfectly normal. I can't help but long for a mother figure, someone who would be able to answer all my questions, help me with schoolwork, or just be there for me. I don't even see my mother sometimes. She comes and goes, sometimes living with her one and only true friend in Forks.

Her name is Shelby Wallace, and I've known her for as long as I can remember. I knew she cared for my mom with an almost motherly affection, and I suppose she feels a bit sorry for my mother. Even I feel that for her sometimes. She was a kind, middle aged lady who was my mother's high school counselor. Shelby was always there for mother, and I was glad that my mother had someone who could take of her when I wasn't able to.

It was Thursday of the same week when I got the call. It was Shelby, with life changing news. "Quinn?! Is that you? Oh thank god!" I heard Shelby breathe through the phone. I had picked up the phone expecting that Shelby would make an excuse for my mother to stay at her house for the night, but I was greeted by a worried Shelby.

"Shelby, what's wrong? Did something happen to my mother?" I questioned, trying to keep a calm voice. I walked from the living room into the study, where I had a bit more privacy. I didn't want my father overhearing anything that wasn't necessary for him to know.

"Shelby, you need to get down to the hospital now! Your mom… well, she needs you here right now. I'll call Ryan to come and stay with your father if you could get down here as fast as you can!" that's when I started to panic.

"God Shelby, what's going on?! Please tell me what's going on? Is she okay?" I bombarded questions at her, trying to make sense of what was going on. "Quinn, honey, please just come down," Shelby said in a calmer voice. "Your mom is okay, but we need you to still come down. Don't worry about your father, Ryan is almost at your place already." I gripped the phone tightly in my hand, and I didn't even notice how hard I was gripping until I heard a small crack, and realized that I had almost created a crack in the phone.

"Okay, I'll come down." I didn't even say goodbye as I threw the phone and ran into the living room, nearly colliding with Dad as he went to get off of the couch. "Whoa kiddo! What's goin' on?!" I was hastily grabbed my coat off the back of one of the living room chairs as I made my way towards the front door, shoving my arms into the sleeves of the jacket.

"Uhm…," I started, trying to come up with a good explanation. "Well, we don't have any rice for the teriyaki tonight for dinner, so I have to run to the store real quick. Oh, and Ryan Wallace is on his way over. He just wanted to visit us, but I'm heading out real quick." I threw a glance over my shoulder, at my father, and he looked at bit worried, scratching his head and running his fingers through his graying, dark brown hair.

"Who's Ryan Wallace?" my dad asked, a bit confused. I sighed, and dropped my purse onto the living room couch. "You know him Dad, he's Shelby's husband. You had him over to watch a football game a few years ago, remember?" As I said this, I saw Dad's confusion melt away.

"Ah yes, I remember him. He has quite the spirit when it comes to football." He chuckled, and I quickly picked my purse back up. I started walking towards the front door.

I gave Dad a reassuring smile, and lightened my tone a bit. "Don't worry dad, I'll only be out for a bit." I zipped up my coat, and quickly grabbed for the car keys. I walked briskly down the hall, my father following close behind.

"Well… just be careful, alright Quinn?" I gave him one last smile as I said, "Don't worry", and walked out onto our porch and down the steps, right as I saw Ryan's car pulling into the driveway.

I waved to Ryan, who returned the gesture, and I quickly hopped into the car. I didn't let it show, but I was more than worried. I could feel the edge of hysteria creep into my throat, making me want to cry in frustration.

I sped to the only hospital in town, not caring about the speed limits at the moment. I screeched into the parking lot, trying to get my emotions under control before I went through the hospital doors.

I quickly dove out of the car, and ran into the hospital, receiving a few weird looks from a couple who were just leaving the hospital. I barreled past them, and went to the front desk of the hospital, asking for my mother's room.

An old woman at the desk gave me a quizzical look as I interrupted her typing something into a computer on the desk. I asked her which room 'Mrs. Patterson' was in. "And why would you like to visit Mrs. Patterson? She is not to be disturbed at the moment, unless you are in relation to her?" The woman asked. I got a better look at her, and saw that she had a wig on, and that she was a lot older than she looked. She had a name tag that read: Ruth Smith. _Bitter old woman_, I thought. In my sweetest voice, I explained, "I'm her daughter, and I would like to see her." The old woman looked at me, surprised and quickly gave me directions.

"Thank you Ruth!" I chimed, and turned the corner in search of the right room. "Ruth" humphed noisily, and went back to typing something into the ancient computer at the desk.

I continued on until I found my mother's room. The door was closed, and I was just about to enter when Shelby opened the door. Upon seeing me, she smiled faintly at me, a sense of pity hinted in her eyes. _I don't need any pity from anyone_, I though, trying to keep from asking a million questions.

"Quinn, I'm glad you're here. I need to warn you though, don't get upset at your mother because of what I'm about to tell you. As much as you may not like it, you need to keep in control around her." I nodded, and motioned for her to continue. "Well, Quinn, you mother fainted at work today, and her boss took her into the hospital. Her boss thought it was because of her lack of sleep, but… well Quinn… um… she-" I interrupted her. "Could you please just say what you need to say?" I asked, slightly irritated. I was worried to death, and Shelby wouldn't even tell me what was going on.

"Quinn, your mother is pregnant." Shelby blurted.

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. I was numb. How could she? I just stared at Shelby, not even blinking. "Quinn? Quinn, are you alright?" I nodded absently, but trying my best on the inside not to explode.

"Who's the father?" I asked in a whisper, finally coming to terms with what was happening. Shelby was silent for a moment, and I looked up. Her face was emotionless as she said, "I don't know. I'm not even sure if your mother knows. Every time we try to ask her, she bursts into tears." I rubbed my temples, trying to sooth the aching headache pulsing through my head.

I could ask myself was, _How could she do this to us?_ I felt a soothing hand on my shoulder, and I felt a tear drop slide down my cheek. In a second Shelby was hugging me, trying to sooth the pain I was feeling on the inside. "Sh, sh, sh, it's gonna be alright honey," she soothed, her voice cracking, "It'll be alright." I released from the hug, and wiped away my tears swiftly, trying to hide them from a family walking down the hallway.

"Can I see her?" I asked Shelby, trying not to let my weakness show in my voice. "Oh course honey, just… be good to her, you hear? This is twice as hard on her as it is on you." I nodded, and opened the door slowly.

Inside, a doctor was talking to my mother, explaining something to her. They both looked up as I walked in, my mother's eyes red rimmed and puffy from crying. She looked tired and worn, and I felt a twinge of guilt for blaming things on her. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, and the doctor came up and introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, I've been taking care of your mother." He said, offering his hand out for me to shake. I first noticed Dr. Cullen's odd appearance. He looked to be in hid late twenties, or early thirties, and was extremely attractive. He had slicked back blonde hair, and honey golden eyes. I shook hands with him, noticing that his hands were extremely cold. I pulled back slightly, and Dr. Cullen looked at me sharply for a second, so quickly it might not have even happened. He let go f my hand and said, "Good day ladies, I'll be back to check on you later," as he motioned to my mother, "and nice to meet you Quinn." I smiled slightly, and he walked gracefully out of the room.

After he left, silence fill the room. I shifted from foot to foot once again, feeling the tension build up again. My mother didn't look at me, and I wasn't sure what to do. I slowly walked over to the chair closest to the bed my mother inhabited, and sat down delicately.

"So… what's going to happen from here on out?" I asked my mom, feeling very unsure and a bit scared. She was silent for many moments before finally answering.

"I don't know. I don't know how your father will react, how I'm going to support a child, or how any of this even happened. God dammit! It was only one night!" She cried with her head in her hands. I leaned forward awkwardly and hugged her. She didn't respond, but I could feel her body heaving and she silently sobbed. I just held onto her as she let everything out; all of her doubts, all of her fears, and her regrets.

I soon realized that my mom had fallen asleep in my arms, so I gently stood up and placed her head back onto her pillow. I had been pondering on what she said for a while, how she didn't know if she could even support another child.

I knew there was only one possible way that we would be able to survive, so I took action quickly. I stepped out of the room, only now noticing that Shelby had long gone, probably at my home with Dad. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the unfamiliar number programmed into my phone.

After three rings, I heard a slightly familiar voice. "Hello?"

"Hi Granddaddy, it's Quinn. I think we need your help."


	3. Chapter 3

So, here is chapter three! I'm happy to announce that for a short while I will be able to work more on my fanfiction stories! It makes me so happy whenever I have a chance to write, and I just hope that you guys enjoy reading my stories as much as I enjoy writing them!

"Quinn, what's going on sweetheart?" my long gone Grandpa asked me, a twinge of worry laced in his voice.

I sighed. This wouldn't be easy. After what happened 16 years ago when my mother became pregnant with me, I never once saw my grandparents. Sure, we exchanged emails and talked over the phone, but it always left a deep scar in my heart because my own grandparents loathed my mother so much that they refused to come and see me.

And it wasn't like I could just get up and leave home to go and see them. They lived in Ohio, and I couldn't bear leaving behind my father, even if he was with close family friends while I went away. I had certain duties and responsibilities that I couldn't neglect.

I cleared my throat, and peered in at my mother's sleeping form. She seemed so peaceful in her sleep, but I realized with a bitter sigh that I barely knew anything about the woman lying on that bed in there. "Well, we aren't doing so good Granddaddy." I muttered into the phone almost reluctantly. They were my only living relatives. My grandparents on my Dad's side of the family had passed in my father's teenage years, and I didn't have any aunts or uncles for either sides of my family, so I could only rely on my mom's parents in situations like these.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" my Granddaddy's scratchy voice inquired, and I was desperate to gulp back my emotion. I wanted so badly to scream, to hit something, but I had to remain strong for both my mother and my dad.

"I don't know any other way to say this, so I'm just going to say it," I said, and took a deep breath before continuing, "Mom is pregnant." There was a silence on the phone for about thirty seconds before I heard my Granddaddy sigh deeply. "How far is she along?" he asked, his voice now both weary and serious.

"I'm not sure, very early though, around 6 weeks." There was another long pause, in which I thought he had hung up, but my Granddaddy surprised me by asking another question. "How is your father doing through all of this?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly, "I just found out about this. I'm at the hospital now; Mom fainted at work from exhaustion." Neither of us spoke for about a minute, and I was getting desperate. I couldn't do this alone; I was only 16 years old!

"Pleases Granddaddy, I know you resent my mother for what happened in the past, but I can't do this alone! I- I don't know what to do, and I feel so alone right now!" I suddenly let out, the emotion I've been feeling starting to finally release. "I know that we aren't very close- heck, I've known that my entire life! I just- I just-" I was cut off by Granddaddy.

"Hon, you don't have to explain yourself. We'll help you to the best of our abilities. Just calm down for a minute. I'm going to talk to your Granny about this, but I'm going to call you back right after, okay?" I mumbled something close to an "okay" and "thank you" before hanging up.

I stood in the hallway a few more minutes, noticing how the occasional passerby would give me an awkward look. It wasn't until I noticed the moisture running down my face that I realized I had been crying.

That was one thing I hated about myself. I cried whenever I felt over whelmed, frustrated, or with any strong emotion I felt that I couldn't handle. I learned to hold a lot of things back, but that was the only thing I wasn't able to control over the years; my frustratingly necessary need to cry.

I sighed, walked back into my mom's room, and glanced around the room. The drab clock on the wall stated that I had been there for about half an hour, so I decided to call the house and see what was going on over there.

"Hello?" I heard a feminine voice answer. "Hey Shelby! Thanks for going over to the house, I wasn't sure if I should have stayed with mom or not." I paused before asking my next question. "Do you think you can stay with my dad tonight while I stay at the hospital?"

"Sure thing hon! Just make sure and call in the morning when you are ready for come home. I'll come pick you up." I quickly said thanks and hung up, wanting nothing more than to just lay down and cry some more.

I remember one day asking my mother what she thought about when she first started dating my dad. She would always reply that he would make a great father, or that they would have a wonderful family life. That of course was before her drinking started. She would always smile so sadly at me, and back then I never realized just how much she was impacted by dad's illness. It wasn't just me.

Looking down at the woman that was my mother, I couldn't help but admire her a bit. She looked years younger when she was getting some good rest, but looked sickly and pale against the white color scheme of the hospital. I knew my mom was a good person deep down; it was just a bit hard to forgive someone for breaking down emotionally, so much so that my childhood was lost.

I sat back down in the poorly padded seat by my mother's bedside and tried to get comfortable to go to sleep. I soon found out that I wasn't able to sleep; my mind was going a thousand miles per second. I wanted to know the baby's father, if he was even around, how my mother met this person. It all seemed so vague right now, and I just wanted some answers. I knew that if my mom was happy with having a baby, having a new man in her life, then I think that would work out for both my father and I. It's not like we were a family to begin with, so maybe if mom moved on things would get better.

I realized that Granddaddy hadn't called me back yet, so I stepped out of the room and redialed his number.

After a few rings my grandma picked up. "Hey grandma. Did granddaddy talk to you already?" I asked. I was hesitant to talk to my grandmother on the phone, because I knew she was not as soft hearted as my grandfather. Both my grandparents were very tough, stern people, but grandma was much stricter than Granddaddy ever was. I heard a sigh on the other end of the line before a strained voice spoke. "She's really done it again?"

"Yep." I replied, keeping a clipped tone, trying my best not to feel hurt at the simple question. _She's done it again._ Almost as if I was a big mistake that shouldn't have happened. As if the unborn baby of my mothers' was a mistake.

"Well," my grandmother said, snapping me out of my hurt state of mind, "I suppose we have to come down there then and take care of you." My mouth slowly started gaping open as I realized just what she was saying. Grandma and Granddaddy, coming to live in Washington? What kind of trick were they trying to play on me? They've never even come down to visit any of the family, let alone stay here for any period of time.

"Um," I began, not sure how to respond to my grandmother's announcement. "I'm not sure what you mean by all of this…" I trailed off, trying to get her to explain what she was really up to.

"Oh please Quinn! You cannot honestly tell me you can take care of your pregnant mother, you're father, in his… condition, and maintain a household all at the same time! I wouldn't allow it if I were there! We are coming up to Washington, and we will help you."

"I… don't know what to say, Grandma." I simply stated, trying to get my mind around the whole thing. Things had happened way too fast for me to comprehend in one day, and I was more than a little tired.

"Quinn, I know things have been hard for you, and I'm glad you called us. We wouldn't want you facing this all alone, by yourself." I felt the moisture start to return to my eyes, and I smiled. I might finally have a chance at a normal… well, somewhat normal family with the coming of my grandparents.

I said my teary goodbyes to my grandma, and hung up. I tucked my phone into my pocket, and hunched over onto a padded bench in the corner of my mother's room, careful not to wake her up by being noisy.

I had never noticed before the strain that had been put upon my family until I sat back and really looked at my life as a whole. I had been born, raised as a fairly normal kid until the age of 9, and then suddenly thrust into the world of adults and growing up as my family slowly started to fall apart. It wasn't my fault, and I know I can't blame it on anyone else either, but I couldn't help but wonder how the seemly normal life I was living was about to change with the arrival of my grandparents.

Things were about to change.


End file.
